


Disaster Twins

by StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen



Series: Ask Requests! [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Donnie and Leo Twin, Raph is a good big brother, Turtle Tots (TMNT), request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen/pseuds/StrawberryMilkLoadingScreen
Summary: A request from Tumblr:Fussy twins don't like naps.
Relationships: None
Series: Ask Requests! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Disaster Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: None
> 
> Social Media: https://strawberrymilkloadingscreen.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://twitter.com/MessmerNatasha

Raph had started calling them the disaster twins since he could recognize what that even meant. It sounded cool, and really captured the sort of chaotic energy that the two would whip around their living space. If Leo was feeling fussy then Donnie would awkwardly try to soothe him or antagonize him. They both got the same result: Yelling and lots of things getting messed up as Leo chased his twin.

It was on days like those that Raph was glad the two weren’t actually twins. As much as he loved his brothers, he didn’t think he could survive if he couldn’t tell the two apart, or if the two had that magic ‘know everything the other is thinking’ stuff they had in horror movies. 

He sighed as he rolled them both up in a nap time burrito. Donnie squinted his eyes in an attempt to see, and Leo was trying to nip at his fingers. 

“Why do you get to stay up?” Leo complained. “I wanna watch TV too!” 

“You wanna do boring stuff?” 

“TV isn’t boring.” 

“What you watch is boring.” Donnie sniped, which only earned a chomp on his cheek. “H-hey! Stop!” 

“It’s boring if you’re just recording stuff for pops.” Raph said after he pried Leo off. “Anyway. If you don’t sleep you can’t go swim later.” 

The words barely left his mouth before both were snoring away. He gave a wide grin, before going over to the shell propped up beside a wall, and set it on top of the nap burritos. 

“Night night.” 


End file.
